fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Rides Again (Part 1)
Michelle Rides Again (Part 1) is the first part of the two-part series finale (season 8) of Full House. It originally aired on May 23, 1995. Opening Teaser Kimmy enters D.J.'s room wearing the dress she bought for the senior prom, even announcing Duane to be her date. D.J., on the other hand, has not found one yet after breaking up with Nelson and Viper. Kimmy tries to remedy that by taking (not borrowing) D.J.'s magic marker and intends to use it to write her initials and phone number on her locker at school, but her best friend does not want the whole school to hear about this (in a similar twist with Michael Montfort in "A Little Romance"), so she chases after her and demands the marker back (as it cuts to the opening credits, see Trivia). Synopsis Michelle has been taking horseback riding lessons. Stephanie is scheduled to play Juliet in the school production, Romeo and Juliet. Andrew Berkeley will be playing Romeo. She has been wanting to share a kiss with him, who always seems reluctant to do it. Michelle convinces her that it's because she has dry lips. Meanwhile, Jesse and Joey have an audition to see if they can get their own late-night TV show, and Kimmy is still trying to help D.J. find a date for the senior prom. At the stables, Michelle meets a girl named Elizabeth, whose mother, Morgan, is a rich snob who insults Danny by saying that he has the air of stable help. Michelle tells him that there's a jumping contest for kids and their horses next week, and she asks his permission to compete in it. When Morgan tells him that Michelle couldn't possibly win because Elizabeth wins every year, Danny gives Michelle permission to enter. At home, after Danny and Michelle have bought the equipment she needs and then shows off Michelle in her outfit to Stephanie (which elicits applause from the audience), Andrew comes over to rehearse the play with Stephanie while Michelle is watching. The latter slips up and mentions that Stephanie likes Andrew and is afraid to kiss him because she has dry lips. Stephanie threatens to hurt her sister over this, setting off a short chase and causing Andrew to leave. Stephanie vows to never forgive Michelle for driving him away (as the audience groans over what just happened), and now Michelle feels remorse. Later, at the Bayview Equestrian Center, Danny is still going at it with Morgan. By this time, they have put so much pressure on Michelle and Elizabeth to win the contest that they no longer want to compete. So they decide to skip it and ride their horses on a nearby riding trail so they can ride for fun instead of doing so under pressure to win. When the competitors make their way to the track to begin the competition, Danny, Joey, and Morgan notice that Michelle and Elizabeth are missing, and Jesse then shows up at the equestrian center. Michelle and Elizabeth ride into a clearing, where there's a log and Elizabeth jumps her horse over it quite easily. When Michelle and her horse, Old Peppermill, try to jump, he becomes spooked and throws her off, and the subsequent hard fall she takes knocks her out cold and leaves her unconscious when Danny, Jesse, and Joey find her. Elizabeth, who is still on her horse when she sees this, immediately hops off and also tends to Michelle, calling out her name and telling her to wake up. The four of them are still tending to her as text saying "To Be Continued..." appears (followed by the EP credits, as the scene freezes). Quotes D.J.: Kimmy Wow, you have a date and a dress. So far, my prom’s looking like a bag of chips and our remote control. Kimmy: That’s because you spent the whole year dating Nelson and Viper. Nobody knows you’re available. ---- Morgan: Enjoy your little fantasy, because in reality, my Elizabeth wins this competition every year. Danny: Oh, really? Well, not this year, because Michelle Tanner's gonna kick your butt! ---- Michelle: What if I don't win? Danny: Don't worry, honey. Winning is not everything. Michelle: I'm glad to hear that. Danny: Yeah. As long as you beat that Elizabeth girl with the loudmouth mother. ---- Joey: You know what, Jess? If we're gonna be on live TV with professional wrestlers, I've gotta go find my tights, because otherwise, I'm gonna have to shave my legs! Jesse: God, I hope he finds them. ---- [At the top of the stairs, Stephanie and Andrew rehearse a scene from Romeo and Juliet in which they kiss, but Andrew doesn't kiss her, so Michelle says her sister's lips are "like kissing a cactus".] Stephanie: Michelle... Michelle: What's the big deal? I didn't say you had a crush on him! marches down the stairs and pulls her sister aside. Stephanie: Pardon me, Andrew, whilst I breaketh her bones. Michelle: a sing-song voice Dry lips, dry lips, dry lips... Stephanie: Michelle! a short chase ensues. Andrew: I think you two should work this out he goes out the door. Stephanie: Michelle, I can't believe you'd do this to me! I'm never gonna forgive you! she storms off. Michelle: I guess dry lips make people cranky. ---- Michelle: Elizabeth Riding used to be fun. Elizabeth: Yeah, before parents got involved. ---- and Elizabeth are riding when they notice a log up ahead... Michelle: I like riding a horse when you don't have to win anything. Elizabeth: Yeah, it's so cool. Hey, wanna jump that log? Michelle: Yeah, let's do it. horse stands up and bucks, and she gets thrown off and takes a hard fall that knocks her out cold and leaves her unconscious. She lies on the ground without moving... Elizabeth: Michelle! [She hops off her horse and tends to her now ex-competitor.] Michelle! Michelle, are you okay? Michelle, wake up! the three men come riding towards the girls... Michelle, wake up! the guys She fell off her horse. Danny: Michelle? Don't move her. Jesse: She must have hit her head. Joey: Oh my gosh, what happened? Is she okay? Danny: I don't know. Michelle, do you hear me? Honey? doesn't respond. Trivia Michelle's number is 8 and Elizabeth's is 11 in the horse riding competition. At the end of the episode on the Warner Bros. season eight DVD, there is a promo showing screenshots for the next and last episode. This was the last time that the teaser would cut to the opening credits. and the last episode to have a teaser. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Two-part episodes